Never My Way
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, KenMi. Also has KouYako, TaiTo, TaKari, some DaiMi and JyOra. I made KenMi happen, that is all.
1. Never My Way

Never My Way

> **Mira:** _Digimon_ will never, ever belong to K-chan.  
  
**SD-K-chan:** [crossing her arms, rolls her eyes] Che, whatever.  
  
**Mira:** If it did, she would have the couples to HER liking. Anyway this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE with KENMI.  
  
**SD-K-chan:** [frustrated, tugging on her hair] We need MORE KENMIs!!!  
  
**Mira:** That is what motivated her to write this as well as the fact that she had this weird dream about Mimi and Ken getting together... [looks at K-chan] Would you like to explain it?  
  
**SD-K-chan:** [glares at her] No.  
  
**Mira:** [indifferent from the glare, turns back to the readers] Most of it will be in the story. Some warnings though. It's a KENMI with faint DAIMI, bits of TAITO...  
  
**K-chan:** [cuts in, frowning] 'Cause I canNOT stand SORATO!!!!!! I'd rather have TAITO than SORATO any day!!!  
  
**SD-Mira:** [huge sweatdrop] That's very harsh considering she's not a yaoi/yuri fan. [shrugs] Anyway, there is SORATO, but one-sided, and of course some TAKARI friendship.  
  
**K-chan:** [shouting] The two are DESTINED for each other!!! But I do like TAKIMIs too 'cause it's cute! We need more of those too!! And DAIMI!!! [runs around, screaming her different, favorite couples]  
  
**SD-Mira:** [giant sweatdrop] Hmm, now you know some of the couples she supports. You better start the story while I shut her up. [runs after SD-K-chan with a giant mallet]  


  
  


**Never My Way**  
written by [K-chan][1]  
  


> His teammates were already dressed and headed out onto the field, but Ken was in no rush to get out there. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was twenty minutes till four. His thoughts were no longer on soccer game but a certain person that had made a great impression in his life.  
  
He tied his shoelaces and stood up to leave the locker room. He saw traces of his teammates leaving the building and followed them. He had tried really hard to become friendly, but it never worked out that way. Everyone still stayed away from, thinking he was immune to all sorts of name-calling and gossips. He was a loner, and it seemed to be written on his face as well as his cold manner.   
  
"KEN-CHAN!" shouted a sweet voice. He looked over to the sidelines and saw a girl with pink hair waving a pair of dark-blue pompoms in the air. He was heading in that direction and slowed down a bit to give her a faint smile.  
  
"Hi, Mimi-san," he said shyly.  
  
Her smile was so warm and welcoming that it could just melt him right on the spot. She wore Tamachi Academy's cheerleading uniform since she was one and the captain at that. She looked beautiful in the uniform, revealing her slender legs--not that the regular school uniform was any different. He always looked forward to soccer practice every other day because of her.  
  
"Do your best!" she cheered, bringing him out of his dazed state. He nodded and walked off to his teammates, but his mind was thinking of the girl again.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa, sixteen years old. She was smart, beautiful, kind, cheerful, talented, and popular. Every guy at the school was head over heels for her, but she never considered any of their drooling selves. Ken always wondered about that when Mimi could have any guy she wanted. It was as if she was waiting for her prince to seep her off her feet and take her away to a far away castle, living happily ever after. Or just maybe Ken was thinking about his own desire to be her prince.  
  
What could she see in him anyway? Sure, he was athletic and quite intelligent, but he wasn't anything close to a prince that she deserved so much. He had been lucky that he was in the same class as her despite being two years younger. She was the first and only to come up to him and give him the most friendliest, geniune smile he had ever seen.  
  
Ever since he was young, he looked up to his older brother with adoring eyes, wanting to be smart and talented just like him. His parents were proud of their eldest son when he entered into Tamachi Academy at a young age, but as much as Ken studied and tried, he didn't make it. His parents were somewhat disappointed, but with one of their sons in the elite school, they were happy.  
  
Even so, Ken never gave up and promised himself he would attend the academy with his brother. Soon, his hard work paid off when he became top of his class in his last year of elementary school, and he would take the academy's exam again. This time he succeeded, but before he could celebrate with his family, his brother was in an accident and didn't survive. Everyone was devastated, and mourning proceeded instead of celebration.  
  
Then he saw her, with her beautiful tears pouring at the funeral, standing out among the visitors because of her pink hair. Although he only gave her one glance at that time without a thought of who she was nor wanting to find out, he found photos of her in his brother's room. Some had him and the pink-haired girl together, smiling or laughing, with friends, but most were only of her. That was when Ken realized that his brother really liked the girl, making him wonder why or how she was special. She was pretty, but his brother wasn't the type to fall for looks only. She had to be special, and Ken did find out how special she was weeks later at the academy orientation.  
  
By then he had begun to push people away from him, not wanting the fake sympathies and the praises and compliments of his brother when they were only strangers. They only knew Osamu Ichijouji as the smartest and giftest student of Tamachi Academy--they didn't know the REAL him, the big brother that looked out and spent time with him.  
  
His parents tried to be happy in front of him, but they were overwhelmed with grief as much as he was. Even though he made it into the academy, it didn't seem enough for them to move on. Life was never the same, and at times he wondered if he could go on without breaking down.  
  
His father lost himself in his job while his mother decided to work too to be less reminded of the family home, and Ken eventually turned to his studies, taking off where his brother had left it, and hoped he could carry out his dreams of being a doctor.  
  
The first half of the game was about to begin as the coach prepped the first players to head onto the field, and Ken was with them. How unfortunate that his school was up against their official rival, Odaiba Junior High, and it turned out he had a rival as well in the form of Daisuke Motomiya.  
  
Ken saw the brunette huddled within his own team as they waited for the final minutes to start the game. He was listening to his own coach, but a flash of pink caught his eyes. He glanced at Mimi and found her chatting with a blonde student who he was not too acquainted with, through Mimi. The coach finally dismissed them, and they dispersed to the fields with Ken slowly trailing behind. He noticed Mimi laughing at something the blonde said and shook her head with the mischievous glint in her eyes. He felt jealous tug at his heart but then turned his attenion on the game as it began.  
  
"Gosh Takeru," Mimi laughed, "You expect me to cheer on Odaiba just because a cutie like you asked me too."  
  
The blonde chuckled at the statement, "Aawe, c'mon Mimi, you know we'll cream your team! We've got Taichi AND Daisuke, ya know."  
  
Mimi raised an eyebrow as she glanced over to the short-haired girl by his side. "He's always been a dreamer, ne?" she said, shaking her head. "I'm sure Ken-kun could beat anyone of 'em in a one-on-one match."  
  
Hikari giggled, "Okay, you guys. The game's already starting."  
  
"Omigosh!" Mimi yelped, running back to her cheerleading squad. She ordered the girls to get ready and began a cheer for the Tamachi team and then added in another one just for Ken.  
  
Hikari smiled and nudged Takeru's arm. The boy looked at her puzzled. "What?"  
  
"Well I was just thinking how Mimi's been talking about Ken a whole lot."  
  
"Really? I haven't noticed," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Duh, 'cause she talks to ME--I'm a girl remember."  
  
"So? She talks to me too. I knew her before you did," he teased. Hikari rolled her eyes but knew that her best friend was right. Takeru had met Mimi through one of the fundraising programs that his mother participated in, and eventually the two met and became friends. Mostly because of Takeru, Mimi became acquainted with everyone else, like Takeru's brother, and Hikari and her brother as well as a few others from the Odaiba school.  
  
There wasn't any surprise that Mimi could fit in so well with people--she was just a people-person, enjoying the company of others and making new friends--even if she went to a private school. During games that Odaiba had against other schools besides Tamachi, she would attend the games with her friends and cheer their school on.  
  
After the cheer, Mimi joined her friends on the bench and watched the game. She looked over at Odaiba's team and caught Taichi glancing her way. She smiled and waved, and he pleasantly returned the gesture, also adding a few extra hand gestures that Mimi deciphere clearly. She stood up and put a hand on her hips, leaning forward with a finger pulling her lower eyelid, and stuck out her tongue at him. He had the nerves to tell her his team would destroy hers.  
  
Most of the crowd suddenly jumped from the seats and cheered when Ken steathily stole the ball from the opposing team and skillfully maneuvered the ball halfway down the field until he was forced to pass it back to another teammate because Daisuke--Odaiba's second best player--and two others were heading right for him. They broke away from him, but Daisuke lingered around, guarding Tamachi's best player.  
  
"You're lucky," Daisuke said without looking at his opponent. Ken focused on the game but couldn't wonder what he was talking about. "You get to go to the same school as Mimi, even be in the same class."  
  
Ken was shock to hear that from the young man since he had always thought he had a crush on Hikari from what Mimi told him. "And Hikari?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, Hikari's cool, but I think she's more interested in TA."  
  
"You mean TK as in Takeru," he pointed out the nickname error that Daisuke either purposely used or just blatantly forgot. The conversation was soon cut short as the pair strived for the ball that lurched their way.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
The soccer game was soon over with the Odaiba team victorious by a point. There weren't any hard feelings since both sides did play a challenging game with one overtime. [K-chan didn't feel like going through every single detail 'cause she isn't a soccer fan and wouldn't describle a game accurately, so there.]  
  
Ken prepared to leave for home with his thoughts still on his sweet Mimi. When he went through the photos that his brother had, he was surprised to find out how much the girl had meant to him. His brother in fact had a crush on the girl, but it had only been friendship between the two. And now Ken was just following his brother's tracks, but how could any guy not fall for such beauty and character. There was some sort of mesmerizing charm the pink-haired princess possessed. [K-chan: Tongue-twister?]  
  
What luck he had when he caught her coming out of the girls' locker room in a pink tank top and a khaki skirt while he wore black slacks and a blue, flannel shirt over his black t-shirt. "Aah, Ken-kun!" she chirped, dashing right to him. "Perfect timing! You wanna go to Yamato's concert? It's like in two hours!" Ken seemed indecisive about the event even though he had nothing plan that evening except studying, but it was the weekend.  
  
"Oh c'mon, you have to come!" she insisted, linking her arm with his. "You did your best at the game, and it's only Friday, so let's just chill!" Her optimism and reason was appealing, not to mention that being with her was high on his want list.  
  
"Okay, but I have to go home and change first," he said, enjoying the feel of her presence next to his, as they headed out of Tamachi Academy. She didn't seem to notice the periodic glances that he stole at her nor the blush on his face until she turned to him, catching his act, but she only smiled.  
  
When they reached the school gates, they met up with Takeru and the others. "Great game, guys!" the blonde shouted as the pair walked up. Daisuke looked confused as he stared at Mimi with her arms entwined with Ken. It made Ken uneasy under his rival's scrutiny, so he pulled away from Mimi, who took her arm away at the same time.  
  
"Well, I got Ken to join us at the concert," she said, "so we'll all meet there, right?"  
  
"Yeah, now don't be late, Mimi," Taichi teased. She just rolled her eyes and began walking away with Ken since they were headed in the same direction. The others took off in the opposite direction with Daisuke lingering behind a bit.  
  
"C'mon, Dai-chan!" Hikari called, already tagging beside Takeru.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and followed his friends.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   

> 
> He had half an hour left before the concert would begin, but his band members had already gone out to check the equipments and socialize, leaving him alone with his guitar. He played a short tune and was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," he said. The door opened, and a girl with orange-brown hair entered. "Hey Sora, what's up?" he greeted with one of his dazzling smiles.  
  
"Hi Yamato," she said shyly, but his blue eyes were already on the guitar again as he plucked a few chords. "Umm, I was wondering if you'd like to do something tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," he answered, not looking at her, "what did you and the others have planned?"  
  
"Err, well," she hesitated and walked over to him, getting his full attention again. There was something in her eyes that he didn't like. She seemed to look at him with great admiration like all his female fans did. "I was thinking that the two of us," she ended it there, and Yamato silently cursed himself that one of his good friends had a crush on him.  
  
Sora was pretty and all after she got out of her tomboy stage, but he just wasn't interested. He already had someone, but it wasn't something he was comfortable with it because it would cause a riot among his fans and his band wouldn't appreciate it. When he thought about his secret relationship, his mind always wandered over to Mimi who ended up in being his confidante--that was because she figured it out. But now he had to find an excuse to turn her down easily.  
  
"Oh umm, I don't know... I promised Mimi I'd go shopping with her, so..."  
  
"Aah, that's fine. Maybe after shopping." She didn't plan on another girl being a problem, not to mention Mimi was a good friend of hers. It didn't seem that Yamato was interested in Mimi like that, but they did hang out a great deal. When she thought about it more, even her best friend from childhood spent a lot of time with Mimi too. Did Taichi and Yamato both like Mimi, but the girl didn't seem to show great interest in either as potential boyfriends.  
  
Yamato shrugged, "It's up to Mimi."  
  
She frowned, not understanding--at least fearing the worst of a possible relationship that her friends hid from her. "What do you mean 'it's up to Mimi'?" she asked with slight annoyance in her voice. "Are you two..." From the guilty, consoling look on his face, she knew that he was involved, and her frown deepened. "I just wished you had told me before this!"  
  
In a huff, she turned around and went straight for the exit before Yamato could do anything about it. He sighed and brushed his hand through his golden hair in frustration. "This really sucks," he mumbled. "She probably hates me now, including Mimi."  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Sora stomped down the hallway, feeling miserable at the fact she embarrassed herself in front of the guy she liked. The anger slowly subsided in her, but when she was about to turn the corner, bumping into Mimi, she was upset again. The sudden look on Sora's face caused me to be hesitant in hugging her friend. Her mouth opened, wanting to inquire, but Sora had already begun, "I thought we were best friends."  
  
The pink-haired girl blinked. "We are. What's wrong, Sora-chan?"  
  
Sora wasn't sure what her friend meant by that, if Mimi was taking her as some fool. "Why didn't you tell me? You didn't think I could handle it?"  
  
"Umm... what?" Seriously, Mimi just didn't understand it at all, and of course she didn't because Yamato just thought of an excuse involving her and Sora just took it the wrong way.  
  
"Nevermind," she said and walked off, leaving a bewildered Mimi behind to try to assess the situation. She still couldn't figured it out, but if Sora just came out after seeing Yamato, then he might know about it. She walked into the room since the door was already opened and greeted him happily, "Yama-chan!"  
  
He looked up and smiled faintly. She pouted and sat down next to him, "Oh don't you glum on me too!" She gave him a hug which he returned. "Did Sora-chan talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied quietly.  
  
"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck, still flustered from the incident with Sora. "She kinda asked me out... I didn't know she liked me THAT way."  
  
"Oh I see," she said, looking thoughtful. "But why was she mad at me too?"  
  
"Heh, well," Yamato nervously began, "that was my fault. I made an excuse that I was hanging out with you... and she kinda assumed that we... were goin' out."  
  
Mimi raised both eyebrows in surprise. "REALLY?" she squealed, clasping her hands together, dreamily, "Oh I'm the girlfriend of the hottest rock star in Odaiba, and even I didn't know it?!!"  
  
It took Yamato a while to see that she was sarcastic about the remark and shook his head wearily. "C'mon, Mimi."  
  
She giggled, patting him on the back. "Okay okay, I don't mind being your 'girlfriend' to the world, but you should at least tell our closest friends about your love life." She looked at him seriously.  
  
He nodded, "I know, but I'm not ready yet. And I don't think he's ready yet either."  
  
"It's okay," she smiled, "I'm quite a patient girl." Just as the topic ended, the knock on the door drew their attention to the visitor, who had quietly stood in the doorway. Yamato's face seemed to brightened up at the sight of Taichi as Mimi stood up and gave him a big hug. She pulled back from the brunette and glance at Yamato with a grin, "Well, I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds for a moment."  
  
The two young men blushed at her comment, and she walked out, closing the door after her. While her friends were having a moment together, she waited outside and pretended to retouch her make-up. It wasn't too long when she spotted Jun's image in her compact mirror and quickly closed it. She announcely loudly, "Yama-chan! Your sweet Mimi-chan's here!"  
  
Mimi had her hand on the door knob, waiting a bit for the couple inside to get their barings back, she pretended to acknowledge Jun's presence, looking back at her. "Hey, you're not suppose to be back here," she informed. "I know for certain that you're not his girlfriend." She knew she was being a bitch about it, but she was covering up for her friends.  
  
Jun pouted, puffing her cheeks in anger, "How would YOU know?!! And what about YOU?!!" She pushed Mimi away from the door and was about to open it herself when the door flew back and Yamato came out with Taichi. "Aaah, Yamato! You look great!!"  
  
He gave her a distant look and said politely, "Yeah, whatever." Then he turned to Mimi, smiling at her like her real, loving boyfriend. "Ready, Mimi-chan?" he asked.  
  
"Of course!" she chirped, getting in between the two guys, and linked her arms with theirs. The three proceeded down the hallway, leaving a speechless Jun behind. The walk was short to the entrance to the backstage. Taichi was still laughing at the expression on Jun's face when they left her back there.  
  
Mimi let their arms go and stepped away from the couple. Before Yamato left for the stage, Taichi held the blonde's hand for a few seconds and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Mimi smiled, rolling her eyes playfully, "You guys are TOO much, but I still love you anyways."  
  
The two looked at her, amused with raised eyebrows. They smiled at each other, able to read each other's minds, and leaned towards Mimi as each young man gave her a kiss on her cheeks. She blushed and brushed it off, "Oh save it for each other! Now let's find the others!" She grabbed Taichi's arm and dragged the unwilling boy away while Yamato laughed at the sight.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
It was almost eight o'clock when Ken reached the club. He just walked in when Hikari shouted his name over the crowd, getting his attention. That girl was either keeping a look out for her friends, or she was just bored waiting for the concert to begin. He soon thought of the first answer when she called out two more names.  
  
Ken turned around behind him and was met by two unfamiliar faces. One was a rather short, young man with reddish-brown hair, and the girl was taller with her long, lavendar hair in a ponytail. The two of them appeared to be a couple as she drapped herself all over the uncomfortable, young man.  
  
"Hey you're Ken, aren't ja," the girl asked. "Mimi-chan's told us about you! Boy, she's SO right!! You're really cute!" she squealed, "I just love your hair! Isn't that right, Kou-chan?!"  
  
Koushiro chuckled nervously, "I apologize for Miyako's behaviors. She is quite lively when meeting new people." Ken nodded, not minding at all. "My name's Koushiro Izumi," he said. "And umm, my girlfriend is Miyako Inoue."  
  
"Yes, I've heard of you. You're Odaiba's computer prodigy." Koushiro blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Yep!" Miyako chirped, almost squeezing the air out of poor Koushiro. "My Kou-chan's such a genius!!"  
  
Ken smiled nervously until Hikari's form caught his eyes. She appeared upset with her hands on her hip, tapping her foot lightly, as if she was waiting for them to join her. Ken gestured towards the staring Hikari, indicating they better head over there before she blew her top at them.  
  
When the three arrived at the reserved tables which were in right in front of the stage but a bit off to the side, Hikari finally sat down again with Takeru and Daisuke already present. Miyako and Koushiro took the empty table by the seated trio, and Ken followed them, not wanting to sit near Daisuke, and sat down on the other side of Koushiro.  
  
Koushiro stood up again, asking his girlfriend, "What would you like to drink?"  
  
"Cherry soda!" she said, filled with energy.  
  
"Ken?" he turned to the young man.  
  
"Coke's fine," he answered. Koushiro nodded and walked off to get their drinks, leaving Ken in an odd situation with the others chatting about as he sat there, wondering where Mimi was.  
  
Miyako exchanged lots of words with Hikari but soon turned her attention to the quiet boy at her table. "So Ken, how did you and Mimi meet?" she asked, striking up conversation.  
  
"When I transferred to Tamachi," he answered curtly.  
  
Miyako stared at him as if she was waiting for an elaborate explanation, but Ken just looked back at her in silence. "Gee Ken, you're too quiet. If you're gonna be Mimi-chan's boyfriend, you should talk more!" she winked at the shock boy. She was about to say more when her head whirled over to Takeru, who asked about Sora's whereabouts.  
  
"Jyou, Kou-chan and I met her outside," Miyako informed, "She said she wasn't feeling well, so she went home. And Jyou volunteered to take her home."  
  
"Gosh, she just got here too," Daisuke added. "They're gonna miss Yamato's concert."  
  
"Who's gonna miss Yama-chan?" asked an angelic voice. Ken looked up and saw Mimi walking towards him with drinks in her hands. Taichi and Koushiro also had their hands full with drinks and food.  
  
"Sora and Jyou," Daisuke answered, jumping up to help Mimi. He took the glasses from her hands and placed them on the table. Mimi was about to say something, but Daisuke continued, "Here's a seat, Mimi." He gestured to the chair next to him.  
  
"Thanks, Dai-chan!" Before Mimi sat down, she handed one of the drinks to Ken and had forgotten about the situation with Sora. "Hi Ken-kun. I'm glad you really came!" she smiled sweetly. He only nodded. "I know you haven't heard Yama-chan play before, but he and his band are great!" Absentmindedly, she sat down in the empty chair next to Ken as she continued to talk about Yamato and his band.  
  
Ken's attention was on the girl before him, but he noticed from the corner of his eye the pouty Daisuke glaring at him. He smiled inwardly at the sudden reversed situation. Suddenly the lights dimmed, and the crowd hushed, but soon they burst into loud shouts as Yamato and his band walked onto the stage. Ken saw one girl shoving her way to the front and tried to reach for Yamato, but he kept a good distance away from the insane girl.  
  
Mimi spotted Jun and giggled at the funny sight. "Hey Daisuke," Taichi called, looking at the same girl, "your sister needs a life. Her obsession with Yamato is crazy."  
  
"Don't I know it," the young man grumbled. "I have to hear 'bout Yamato 24/7! She never shuts up!"  
  
"We just have to get it through her head that Yamato's taken," Mimi said, smiling mysteriously. Only Taichi understood her meaning while everyone just stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Wait," Takeru said, slowly putting his drink down. "MY brother has a girlfriend, and I don't know about it?"  
  
"You two don't live together, remember?" Taichi pointed out.  
  
"WhoIsItWhoIsIt??!" Hikari and Miyako demanded to know. "This is great gossip!" the latter added. Mimi put a finger to her lips, indicating that it was a secret, and winked at them. They really wanted to know, but the band had already started playing, so they would have to bombard Yamato later with questions.  
  
When the music started, Ken listened intently, noting how the others were watching their friend on stage. He admitted that Yamato was perfect in a band with his good looks and voice despite the fact that he wasn't familiar with the blonde. He watched some of the girls throwing themselves at the stage just to touch his shoes or something, and he just didn't understand what was so great about him besides the superficial traits. The blonde didn't seem interested in them anyway.  
  
The thoughts disappeared from his mind when he took a peek at Mimi, who was somewhat nodding her head to the beat. His eyes were observing every detail of her beautiful face. It was like he was looking at an angel with the way light from above struck her face. From her caramel eyes, his gaze soon fell on red lips that were singing the lyrics silently. He wondered what her lips tasted like, most likely sweet.  
  
Ken was lost in his thoughts of her that he didn't realize the song had ended until Mimi asked, turning to him, "What did you think of the song, Ken-kun?"  
  
"Hmm?" he responded stupidly and quickly snapped out of it. "Aah, it was nice."  
  
Mimi giggled at his simple response. "The music's pretty good, but what I like the most are the lyrics."  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow and smiled faintly. "Despite the fact that you help write most of it?" he teased, remembering that she had told him before. She wrinkled her nose into a pout and playfully punched his arm. He played along and pretended to be badly hurt from her attack.  
  
She leaned close to him and whispered in his ears, "You should loosen up more often. You're really cute when you smile." She pulled back with another one of her beautiful smiles, but he was still lost in the moment when she was so close to him--her warm breath against his skin. He tensed up again, finding the place quite warm and crowded. He quickly stood up, excusing himself for some fresh air.  
  
The others saw Ken leave for the exit and glanced at Mimi, who stood up and walked out after him. Daisuke propped his elbows on the table and dropped his head into his hands, sighing heavily. Takeru and the others exchange questioning looks, but no one had an answer and decided to keep quiet.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Ken folded his arms across his chest, leaning his back against the wall of the club. His head was down with his eyes closed in deep thought, but all he could think about was Mimi. "Ken-kun?" He heard her voice and looked up to see her walking over to him. She seemed hurt. "Are you all right? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, not at all." He averted his eyes from her and found something more interesting on the pavement. "It was getting rather hot in there. And quite loud too."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed and joined him against the wall. He almost leapt away from her when he realized how close she was standing to him. She looked at him oddly. "Ken, do you hate me?" she asked him. And for the first time ever since they met, she didn't use any formality with his name. But what shock him the most was her question. How could he ever hate her? At first he disliked her, but that was before he got to know her better.  
  
"No!! Of course not!" he answered too hastily, "I lo--" He quickly covered his mouth, muffling his true feelings. Her beautiful eyes widened at his incomplete sentence, but she knew what he was about to say to her. Moving away from her a bit, he lowered his eyes to the ground again, feeling ashamed to have such feelings for her when she was better off with someone like Daisuke--friendly and funny, just a warm personality.  
  
"You know what?" she said quietly. He didn't answer nor look up, but his body froze up when he felt her body leaning against his. Her head fell on his shoulder as she wore a content smile, closing her eyes to enjoy the serenity. "I think I like the 'loneliness' too."  
  
All his life, he had always thought that things would never go his way from being denied into Tamachi Academy the first time to the death of his brother, and even when a Mimi Tachikawa stole his heart, he knew he could never be the special guy for her. He tried to push her away with his coldness, but it only spurred her on to reach him, to find and understand the real him. In the end, he had only hoped to have her everlasting friendship.  
  
But after tonight, it was all changing, and Ken had to smile at her words as he gazed down at the girl in pink. Maybe this time, things would go his way, starting with her.  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
**

  
Wow, I actually finished a _Digimon_ story!! Unbelievable!! It all did start from a dream, so now I'm a peace since it's complete. But you never know there could be a sequel! It may seemed rushed too... [looks sheepish] 'cause well, I kinda finished like 4/5 of it in one day. Anyway I felt like writing a definite KENMI... although this piece seem to focus a lot on Ken's feelings. Maybe the possible sequel could focus on Mimi's. Fair, ne?  
  
How was the TAITO? This is the first fic ever that I've added yaoi though it wasn't anything much... I thought the scenes with Mimi were cute.  
  
I have nothing against Sora--just SORATO!!! Heh, and I do find Jun annoying... but I do not intentionally bash characters I ha--err, dislike a whole LOT... Aaah, who cares what I think, right? Good. [sighs] I'm talking to myself again...  
  
At first this was untitled and then I gave it what it is up there even though Ken did get his way at the end, ya know the girl he liked. I think the title also spoke out on behalf of Sora, Jun, and Daisuke... and perhaps somewhat of Hikari too since there wasn't a definite TAKARI. i just thought i'd share that piece of information with everyone... umm, who cares?  
  
K-chan =^-^=  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



	2. It's All Right

Never My Way: It's All Right!

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** The song "Daijoubu" (meaning 'It's All Right') is the opening song to the anime "Boys Be..." sung by Maeda Aki-san. But these English lyrics were written by me in a way that you **can sing** it to the song itself! Neat, huh? I've been doing that a lot lately.  
  
Anyway I thought the song (and my written lyrics) would go well with the KENMI story I wrote, [ Never My Way][1]. Enjoy!  


**  
**

**A Songfic to _Never My Way_**  
  
**It's All Right**  
  
written by [K-chan][2]  


  


> His eyes slowly fluttered open at the wonderful aroma drifting over him. Finally awake, Ken could only stare at the unfamiliar ceiling as if he was still half in his dream. There was a sense of deja vu as he tore his gaze from the ceiling and observed his position in the living room.  
  
He was still lying on the couch when he noticed a pink blanket covering his body. He decided to sit up, examining the covers like it was a foreign item, and then the corners of his lips curled into a smile.  

>
>> _Why? The sadness,  
I can see it deep in your eyes._  

> 
> He held the pink covers against his face to feel its softness and overwhelm himself with her sweet fragrance. He closed his eyes and began to remember how he awoken in her house.  

>
>> _Voice, my voice,_  
_Wishing someday it will reach your heart._  

> 
> His father was out of the country on business while his mother would be working late that evening, so that left Ken with having to make his own dinner. He wasn't in the mood to cook, so he went out to the local cafe for a meal.  
  
Only if he had enough courage to just ask her out on a date. Even if they were hanging out together (and sometimes with friends) a lot lately, those times were more between good friends than anything. He sighed as he continued to walk to his destination.  

>
>> _Memories of you and me,  
So many I hold in my heart.  
_
> 
> When he walked into the cafe, he was surprised to see her and Yamato at a table together. He slowly edged to the far right, not wanting to disturb the two since they seemed to be having a great time together.  

>
>> _When we smile or pour our tears,  
These are the times we won't forget.  
_
> 
> It was too late when she caught his lonely form and called out to him, waving like the vibrant girl she was. Ken had no choice but to join them, putting on a weak smile.  
  
Apparently, Yamato had just dropped to exchange a few words before leaving for an engagement with Taichi that evening. Ken wasn't sure if his departure was a good thing or bad because he was now alone with the girl he liked, but he didn't know what to do or say now, like the many times before.  

>
>> _With your eyes to the sky, take this gentle breeze off to another day. _  
_And we'll keep this feeling in our beating heart, embracing love and warmth._  

> 
> They had dinner there and talked about all sorts of things, later getting on the subject of her parents being out of town for the weekend. She then wore this smile that he knew very well, and it usually occurred when she had an idea.  
  
It turned out to be an idea he would never dreamed of turning down. It was an evening he would treasured for the rest of his life, spending precious hours with her even if it was just to watch these supposedly scary American movies.  

>
>> _Though things will bring us down, and there will be times our smiles can't stop the pain,  
You and I, together, we will be all right.  
_
> 
> Someone tapping the tip of his nose brought him out of reminiscing state, and his deep, violet eyes were then gazing into a pair of caramel eyes he loved seeing. Mimi laughed at his adorable, sleepy appearance and brushed some stray bangs from his eyes. He blushed, enjoying her touch against his skin, and noticed that she was wearing a frilly, white apron.  

>
>> _Fine. Every time  
You throw all of your troubles away,  
_
> 
> She pulled him along upstairs and showed him the bathroom, so he could freshen up for the big breakfast she made for them. She left him there and returned to setting up the table. She always felt happy before, but this time, she was beyond that point as if she was in heaven as if she could live with just Ken by her side.  

>
>> _Heart, your heart,  
Will grow strong with each step of the way.  
_
> 
> The two of them were soon eating breakfast outside on the patio that overlooked the swimming pool. They talked, laughed, and teased each other endlessly, but somehow the conversation caused them to forget about their meal...  

>
>> _In the sky, I feel so new,_  
_Holding the strength of the sun._  

> 
> And Ken had Mim thrown over his shoulder as he prepared to throw her into the pool. She playfully threatened him several times, but he laughed it off. She was eventually thrown in but without having a good grip on his shirt, Ken had lost balance and joined her in the pool.  

>
>> _In your heart, don't you feel it_  
_Burning like a deep sensation?_  

> 
> They splashed each other like crazy and later played a game of 'cat-and-mouse', having ignored how silly it was for fully clothed teenagers to be behaving like five-year-olds.  

>
>> _Even if the tears flow and the pain still hurts, never give up your dreams.  
No matter what stands in our endless way, just believe in a smile.  
_
> 
> Mimi climbed out of the pool with Ken on her tail. She didn't make it too far as he flung himself at her, wrapping his arms around her petite body, and the two landed on the grass, breathing heavily from their morning fun.  

>
>> _The door of light is only a reach away, just never be afraid.  
I'm so sure, I'm so sure we will be all right.  
_
> 
> She rolled onto her back as he inched his way up to her, keeping his body pressed on top of her so she couldn't escape. Still breathing hard, she managed to laugh energetically and brushed her hands through his wet, flattened hair. His face was hovering her, engraving every single detail of his pink-haired angel into his mind and heart.  
  
Her pink lips were so tempting as he unknowingly inched down closer to her. She had ceased laughing, gazing into this beautiful eyes, overwhelmed by the intense moment. Her eyes shifted to his lips, noticing how close they were.  
  
Realizing his mistake, he slowly retreated, angry with himself for such a stupid move. Surprised, she didn't hesitate to pull him back to her, and at the same time, she lifted her head just enough so their lips could touch in a blissful kiss. Her arms around his neck kept a shocking Ken against her as both closed their eyes and deepened the kiss.  
  
They slowly broke from the kiss, gazing dreamily into each other's eyes, and smiled.  

>
>> _With our mem'ries in us, we'll keep walking till we find our future,_  
_So we can see what surprises lie ahead to take within our hands._  

> 
> They continued to lay in the grass, letting the sun dry them off, as he held her against him with an arm wrapped around her body. She laid her head peacefully on his chest, and her hand was securely holding his own. She sighed happily, closing her eyes to revel in his warming embrace.  

>
>> _Though the road will be long and filled with dangers, we'll be together._  
_With this map of our dreams, nothing can stop us..._  

> 
> An hour later, Ken was standing in his clean (machine-washed-and-dried) clothes again outside the Tachikawa house. He was staring off into space, thinking about nothing but that eventful morning with Mimi, who was still not out the door yet...  

>
>> _With your eyes to the sky, take this gentle breeze off to another day. _  
_And we'll keep this feeling in our beating heart, embracing love and warmth._  

> 
> He finally found his courage to ask her out on an official date, making her his official girlfriend now. He smiled at how she had immediately glomped him after that, and at first, he had thought she was attacking him for such an impossible question.  
  
He turned around to the front door when he heard Mimi announcing her appearance. She appeared in a spaghetti-strapped dress of floral pink, and hair was pulled back into a ponytail except for two curls around her face, making her more beautiful.  

>
>> _Though things will bring us down, and there will be times our smiles can't stop the pain,  
You and I, together, we will be all right.  
_
> 
> She smiled, satisfied with the awed look her boyfriend was giving her, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He returned her smile and then held out his arm to her. She gladly accepted it, hooking her arm with his, and they walked out to the new day as a dream that is never impossible.  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> Wow, wasn't that just a kawaii KENMI?!!! I don't know... but I was in a mood to write a KENMI--at least a songfic!! I've been listening to this song all week, and I just love it!! Hmm, but maybe you'll see another KENMI story from me soon... Please tell me what you think, okie? Thank you for reading this!! [bows deeply] =^_^=

  


   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=325073
   [2]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



	3. Just Our Way

Just Our Way **ME:** [waving] Hiyas, minna-san!! I'm back with more KENMI and... stuff!  
  
**Ken:** _Stuff_?  
  
**Mimi:** [sighs] She has a way with words...  
  
**SD-ME:** [pouting] Shoo-shoo, you two. Go find some romantic spot and make out while I work on this story.  
  
[SD-Ken blushes while SD-Mimi giggles.]  
  
**SD-Ken:** [still blushing with Mimi holding his hand] Bu-but... I'm here to do the disclaimers.  
  
**SD-Mimi:** [putting her head on his shoulder] And I'm just here with Ken-chan!!  
  
**SD-Ken:** [is even redder] Umm, heh heh... Well K-chan doesn't own _Digimon_. [mumbling quietly] Thank goodness, or I'd be so embarrassed...  
  
**SD-ME & SD-Mimi:** [getting angry] HEY! We heard that!  
  
**SD-Ken:** [quickly consoling an upset Mimi, who's turned her back to him] Oh no, Mii-chan! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean it that way!! You know how I feel about you...  
  
**Mimi:** [turns back to him, smiling] I know. I was just teasing you, Ken-chan. [leans closer to him and kisses him lightly on his lips] I feel the same way too.  
  
[They continue to gaze dreamily into each other's eyes, becoming oblivious to SD-K-chan flailing her arms in the background.]  
  
**SD-ME:** GRRR, can you guys wait to do that IN the story!!! [finding it hopeless to stop them, sighs] Anyway, there's KENMI of course... still KOUYAKO, hints of TAITO... JYORA... maybe TAKARI (it'll be weird with their brothers... err, ya know) and some DAIMI scenes. ENJOY!!  
  
**A _Never My Way_ Sequel  
**  
**Just Our Way**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
"Oh wow!! He FINALLY asked you out!! That's SO wonderful!! And it was about time too with the way you went on 'bout him!! It was like you two were already a couple!! But really, you could've made the first move, Mimi! Just look at me and Kou-chan!! He was way too shy to do a thing, but with just a few words, he's like putty in my hands! And he's SO cute when he's like that too!!"  
  
Miyako laughed as she continued to talk Mimi's ears off. All the pink-haired girl could do was sit quietly and listen to her good friend go off on a tangent, but that was the price for dragging the only available girl friend to the mall. It seemed Hikari was out with Takeru and some classmates, and Sora was kindly helping Jyou with some shopping from what she was told from Miyako.  
  
Mimi sipped her soda, wondering how Sora was doing after the whole incident with Yamato. It had been almost a week since it happened, and she was feeling bad for keeping secrets from her close friends, but she was only helping Yamato and Taichi out. When they were ready to tell the others of their relationship, they would, but still, Mimi didn't want to have Sora not talking to her. And it all started because of misunderstanding, but now she had a boyfriend, so she couldn't do Yamato the favor of being his pretend girlfriend to the world.  
  
She sighed dreamily, just thinking about her boyfriend. She remembered the first time she met him, seeing him sitting all alone when around him people were chattering like crazy. He just looked like he wanted to be alone too, but being a part of the welcoming commitee of Tamachi Academy, she had to do her job and make everyone feel welcome and he was not an exception, even though no else seemed to get near him.  
  
She shrugged the strangeness aside and walked towards the bench. He didn't notice her, since he was staring at the interesting spot by his shoes, until he saw a shadow over him. "Hey there, cutie," she smiled. She could just see the faint pink flushing across his face at the comment and found it very adorable, not to mention he was cute in the bishounen category.  
  
He frowned, looking away from her, but she continued, "Are you hungry? You wanna get something to eat? We've got the reception filled with goodies!"  
  
"No, I'm fine," he said coldly.  
  
She looked puzzled at his sudden harshness, quite different from what she saw of his first reaction to her. She was about to say something more, but another voice called her, "HEY MIMI!! WE NEED YOUR HELP OVER HERE!!"  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in sec!" she shouted back. She turned to the young man before her and smiled again, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mimi Tachikawa. I have to go, but I hope to see you around, okay?" He only nodded, and she flashed him another warm smile before running off, leaving him to think about the strange, pink-haired girl.  
  
Ever since then, she would see him around a lot, besides the fact that he was in her class. She was surprised when she started her new school year with seeing a familiar stranger sitting in the back corner. [SD-K-chan's snickering.] He appeared to be a few years younger than her, but already he had skipped some grades. It wasn't too out of place when Tamachi Academy was a private school for the best, gifted--not to mention wealthy, which was the main reason she was able to get in--students. She wasn't saying that she was only rich and pretty--she had brains too despite the bubbly personality most people only saw her as.  
  
When she found out the young man was the little brother of a good friend of hers, who died in a car accident, she scolded herself for not remembering him at the funeral. At that time of mourning, she was too devastated at the sudden death that she didn't bother with anything outside her emotions. And why didn't she see the similarities between the brothers: from the dark hair to those haunting, violet eyes.  
  
"Hello! Like Earth to Mimi!!" Miyako called to the dazed girl, waving a hand in her face, "Mimi Tachikawa, come in!"  
  
"Hmm?" she answered, still with that dreamy look on her face.  
  
The lavender-haired girl laughed, knowing that look on her friend's face so well. "Oh geeze, Mimi! You've got it bad for Ken!!"  
  
Mimi blushed, but she was soon saved by Jyou and Sora, who came over to them. She intensed up when the pair joined them at the table while only greetings were exchanged at the moment. "What would you like, Sora?" Jyou asked, about to get something to eat.  
  
"A chocolate shake's fine," she answered, reaching into her purse for the money.  
  
"Oh no, Sora! It's on me!" he said and hurried off before the brunette could stop him. Sora groaned, holding the money in her hand, as she watched him leave. Miyako snickered, whispering something to Mimi that was inaudible to the other girl. Sora turned around and gave them a suspicious look before sitting down next to Miyako, across from Mimi.  
  
"Is everything okay, Sora?" Mimi inquired, "I tried calling you the past few days, but either no one picked up or your mom said you were busy. Are you still angry at me?"  
  
"Angry?" she repeated, pausing somewhat as if she was recalling the event that would bring up that emotion. "Well I was because you didn't tell me about you and Yamato when we're good friends, but I guess it was my fault too for not noticing. No, I'm not upset anymore, and I have been busy with mom making me run some of the deliveries."  
  
"Hold on here!" Miyako cut in, "What's this with Mimi and Yamato? Mimi's boyfriend is Ken Ichijouji!"  
  
Sora blinked, "What?! When did THIS happen?!" She frowned at Mimi, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Okay, it's not my right to say whatever's happening in Yama-chan's life," she began, "but as for me, I did have a crush on Yama-chan, but that's all in the past now. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Sora, but I was just his pretend girlfriend." Sora was now looking confused as ever. "Well Yama-chan IS involved, but... you can go ask him about it. He didn't mean to hurt you... It's just that... well, the situation isn't what you would imagine..." Her voice trailed off because she wasn't sure how to explain the situation without giving away Yamato's secret relationship.  
  
Miyako glanced at Sora and then to Mimi and back at Sora and then Mimi... She continued to do that when the silence stretched out between the pair, causing her neck to get cramps. "But just know," Mimi started again, "that neither Yamato and I intended to hurt anyone, especially you because you're one of my best friends. And I'm sorry, Sora."  
  
The girl sat there in silence, closing her eyes, as she took a deep breath. When she looked at them once more, she smiled, "Forget it. It's all in the past now, and we're still the best of friends!"  
  
"Whew!" Miyako sighed, wiping the invisible sweatdrop off her forehead. "You guys had me SO worried!! I was afraid I might have to break up a catfight!! And here at the MALL!! We'd be on the news too!! Headlines: _Teenaged Girls Suddenly Clawing Each Other Over Unknown Reasons with Helpless Friend in the Middle_ !"  
  
Sora and Mimi laughed with the latter adding, "You are SO NOT helpless!! Not with the way you attack Koushiro whenever he comes into your sight!" That made Sora laugh even harder, clutching her stomach from the ache.  
  
"HEY!!" she pouted, "I can't help it if I have to hug my boyfriend whenever he appears!! I'm just emotional!!"  
  
"Oh sure, you make that '_fl__ing__ to your boyfriend and attach to him like a leech for the rest of the scene_ ' an art!" Sora added.  
  
Miyako narrowed her eyes at the girl, "Oh, I wouldn't be talkin', girl... What about you and Jyou?! HMM?!!" Mimi raised her eyebrows with great interest, turning her attention to the girl in question.  
  
Sora blushed madly, waving her hands protectively in front of her in denial, "NO WAY!! WE'RE JUST GOOD FRIENDS!!" Her two friends just rolled their eyes as if used to hearing the usual, denial phrase, and it clicked in her head that they had misunderstood her being with Jyou at the mall. "Oh guys!! This ISN'T a date!!! I'm just helping him out because he needed help in finding a gift for his brother's birthday!! Just THAT!! REALLY!! NOW STOP GIGGLING!! DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AGAIN!! I MEAN IT!! AAAARGH!!"  
  
She was frustrated, but then a smile crept on her face as she stared at the giggling Mimi. "And what's this about Mimi and Ken?!!! Fill me in on the latest news: when, how, what, where--THE works! Now spill it, girl!"  
  
Miyako laughed at the blushing pink-haired girl since it was now her turn to be in the spotlight of their discussion of relationships. She already knew most of it, but it didn't hurt to hear it all over again and tease her about it too, now that Sora was there to help her.  
  
"Oh c'mon, guys!! Miyako teased me enough!" she said.  
  
"Aaawe, look how red she is!" Sora chirped. "She never looked like this for any guy before!!" Miyako nodded, confirming that statement. "Okay, I'll make it easy for ya: when did he asked you out?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else in the mall, more specifically a jewelry store, Koushiro was browsing through a case of rings, searching for the right one for a very special occasion. Behind him was Ken looking through a different display of earrings. "Can I help you, sir?" the female employee asked him.  
  
Ken straightened up, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Umm, I'm just here with a friend," he explained, "He's looking for a gift for his girlfriend..."  
  
She smiled, "But what about you? I'm sure a good-looking guy like you have a pretty girlfriend too." He nodded shyly, thinking about his pink-haired angel. "Oh, just from the look on your face, you really love her a lot. I know the perfect gift!"  
  
His expression fell into confusion as the woman opened a different glass case and took out a display of necklaces. He didn't plan on buying anything at all since he and Mimi weren't even official until a week ago, and he want to rush into things, which might scare her away. And giving her jewelry was like branding a label on her that she was his, which he didn't want to make her feel like she was an object, his property.  
  
Even if he wasn't going to buy a thing, he could still browse the collection. There were a few nice, sterling silver ones, especially the teardrop with angel wings. Just staring at it made him realize how perfect it was for Mimi, but unfortunately, the teardrop was an amethyst stone. If only... "Excuse me," he said, "do you have a pink one for the teardrop necklace?"  
  
Her smile grew wider at his selection, "Oh yes, that's an excellent choice!! We have different stones, and the rose quartz are very popular!! I'll have to get it from the stock room, so please wait, sir." He gave her a nod, and she immediately zoomed off as if he would sneak out of the store the moment she turned her back away. He sighed, watching her disappear through the door, thinking that sales personnel were very persistent.  
  
"Prodigious!! I think I've found it!" Koushiro exclaimed, and Ken turned around to him. He walked up to his friend's side, wondering what his sudden cheer about. The red-head held the small box in his hand to Ken, revealing a pair of posted red rose earrings. "What do you think, Ken?"  
  
He was quite speechless because he didn't know what kind of opinion Koushiro wanted. He exactly wasn't an expert on the beauties of jewelry, but it looked nice enough for a girl like Miyako. "Yeah, I think she'll like it--at least anything from you."  
  
Koushiro went through the same action as Ken did with his hand behind his head, chuckling nervously. He gave it back to the saleswoman helping him to get it nicely wrapped. While they waited, he chatted with his companion, "Thanks for accompanying me, Ken. I know anniversaries are held on pedestals to girls, but even if Miyako says otherwise, I still want to give her something special for our six-month anniversary."  
  
Ken nodded in agreement, thinking about getting that necklace and giving it to Mimi on their six-month anniversary. He swallowed hard when the woman rushed back to him, breathing heavily. "HERE IT IS!!" she said a bit too loud and too happy, causing Ken to think that today was her first day at work. She opened the slender, red, velvet box, showing the two young men the beautiful, pink teardrop necklace with angel wings.  
  
"Wow, that's very pretty," Koushiro remarked. "Are you getting that, Ken? Who's it for?"  
  
Ken blushed, having forgot to tell him what happened between him and Mimi. "Umm, for Mimi," he answered quietly. Koushiro raised a curious eyebrow at him. "I asked her to be my girlfriend last weekend," he said even quieter, making the young genuis to lean in closer for the explanation.  
  
"PRODIGIOUS!!" Koushiro exclaimed and shook Ken's hand as if he had won some sort of contest. "I expected this to occur sooner or later," he chuckled, "Unfortunately for all of us, Miyako had talked our ears off in becoming a match-maker for you two if no sparks flew in the next week."  
  
Ken laughed, silently thanking the gods for sparing him and Mimi from any of Miyako's embarrassing ideas. He turned to the saleswoman and asked it to be wrapped up, if possible, in pink. She nodded and almost skipped off, beaming brightly at her first sale of the day. "Mimi's a great girl," Koushiro commented, "She's like a sister to me--if not most of us--and I'm very pleased she's with you, Ken."  
  
"Thanks," Ken smiled shyly as if not used to conversing about relationships with another or carrying on one at all (with anyone else besides Mimi). "I just hope she's as happy as I am."  
  
"Oh, I assure you she is." The confusion on Ken's face told Koushiro to explain, "We knew from the way she talks about you, and the far off look she always has. She likes you very much."  
  
Ken was surprised, not too much from her liking him--if not, she wouldn't be his girlfriend--but it made him wonder how long she had those feelings. Was it as long as his own? She was always so cheerful and loving towards everyone that he just didn't realize her feelings were more than being friends.  
  
"From what Miyako has told me," Koushiro continued, "Mimi wasn't certain of your feelings for her either, and she didn't want to risk your friendship if the feelings weren't mutual." Ken nodded, understanding the fear of rejection that he had felt for quite a while, but now he couldn't be any happier being with the girl he liked for so long. He felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world.  
  
After the two young men paid for their items, they left the store and headed towards the escalator to the first floor, where the food court was. They had planned to meet their respective girlfriends there after a pitiful excuse of doing _g__uy things_ . But what actually happened was Koushiro had called Ken to help out on his gift shopping, and immediately after Ken had agreed, Mimi called about spending the afternoon together. He had to make it later since he promised Koushiro to help him with something, so it was settled that they would just meet at the mall.  
  
Ken later related the plans to Koushiro about meeting Mimi and Miyako later that afternoon, and they agreed on it. And it was only five ten minutes that they were nearing the food court vincinity when a familiar voice boomed over them. Immediately, the two young men sweated at the embarrassing sight of Miyako waving her arms in the air as she jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
All eyes were on the table, where Sora and Jyou were sheepishly trying to disappear behind their napkins, as Ken and Koushiro had no choice but to walk over to them, very slowly. Miyako was one amazing girl, as if she could lock on any familiar target--in this case, her boyfriend. Ken looked thoughtful, wondering if Mimi could do that, and chuckled to himself. Then it hit him that Mimi wasn't present, even though their was a taken seat with no one present.  
  
After exchanging greetings, Koushiro pulled up an extra chair next to Miyako while Jyou and Sora made room for him. Ken also got another chaid and sat down, asking, "Where's Mimi?"  
  
"Oh!" Miyako exclaimed as if she just realized one of her best friends was missing, "Daisuke's talking to her about something. I have no idea what for, but he looked VERY secretive!! I wonder though..." She feel into a thinking pose as Ken glanced at the others for other 'non-Miyako' inputs. They just shrugged, but inside, Ken was worried that Daisuke might pull something on his girlfriend.  
  
Ken felt his face become warm, not able to help it every time he thought of Mimi being his official girlfriend. He didn't realize how pink his cheeks had become until Miyako giggled, looking at him, which just added to his flushing state.  
  
"So Ken," Jyou began, breaking Miyako's innocent tease on the poor guy, "I heard from these nice ladies that you and Mimi are an item, hmm?"  
  
"Oh Jyou!" Sora poked his arm with her index finger, "Isn't it obvious from the shade of red on his face?! He's certain not angry!"  
  
She and Miyako laughed while Ken just felt like shrinking into an ant in embarrassment, having never been the center of such a situation as this. But thank goodness Koushiro saved him, cutting, "All right, girls. You wouldn't want Mimi to find out you were picking on her boyfriend now, would you?"  
  
The girls looked sheepish, quieting down to tiny giggles because they knew what an earfull their pink-haired friend could give them. Then they chatted about various events during the past week as well as the upcoming one and any plans they had scheduled.  
  
It was around that time that Mimi returned alone, looking flushed from whatever happened. She wore a troublesome expression as her hand lingered over her lips as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. She had quietly walked up to the others, and no one noticed until Koushiro saw the look on her face. "What's wrong, Mimi?" he asked.  
  
Mimi sat down in her chair, next to Ken, blinking at the question. She quickly changed the mood, giggling like nothing had happened, "Oh I'm fine!"  
  
"It's a lovers' distance thing," Miyako announced, nodding her head with folded arms as if she was a professional relationship counselor. "Mimi-chan'll be her cheery self now 'cause Ken-chan's by her side!" she said, making the couple blush.  
  
Ken stole a glance at his girlfriend, finding her shyly staring at her hands. When she looked over to him and their eyes met, the redness on their cheeks deepened. "Omigosh, they're just SO cute!" Miyako squealed, tightening her grasp on Koushiro's arm. Everyone else except the spotlighted couple laughed playfully.  
  
Mimi pouted and stuck her tongue out at them. She took Ken's hand, standing up, "C'mon, Ken-chan, we don't have to take anymore of this!" Her boyfriend was all to relieved that they were making an escape from the embarrassing scene. He could care less as to where they would go.  
  
Jyou chuckled as the couple left and then turned to Sora, "We should get going to. I want to send off Shin's gift today." She nodded as the two excused themselves from what was left of their friends. She was about to grab her bags when Jyou took it from her hands and carried it for her like the gentleman he was. She blushed, but out of the corner of her brown eyes, she saw the sly grin on Miyako's face and frowned slightly. That only caused Miyako's grin to grow wider.  
  
"Ne, Kou-chan," Miyako began, leaning her head on his shoulder, with her arms still wrapped around his, "what do you think about them?" Her eyes were still glued on the tiny, departing figures of Jyou and Sora.  
  
Koushiro raised an eyebrow as he sipped his soda. He placed it back on the table and asked, "You mean, Ken and Mimi? From a superficial view, their extreme personalities would clash and being together would be highly unstable. But I disagree with such technicalities in this case. As you said before, if one looked closer, you can see the sparks between them."  
  
"Oh Kou-chan!" she giggled, "I was talking about Jyou and Sora!"  
  
"What?!" He looked at her, surprised, and his mouth hung open, uncertain of what to say from the unexpected. "Those two? When... did they...?"  
  
"Not yet," she answered, releasing Koushiro's arm, and put on her scheming expression--the one that he knew all too well. He backed off to the side a bit as she continued to plot out a strategy aloud. He leaned on the table, staring at his girlfriend, and smiled. She was an amazing girl, putting so much energy and enthusiasm into everything she did. And it was just that that he loved about her.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
The couple had left the mall altogether and were walking down the side of the streets, window-shopping. The young man smiled brightly as he held his girlfriend's hand, speaking with noticeable happiness, but the pink-haired girl had other things on her mind. Holding his hand, she leaned her head against him as they continued their walk together, but her mind was still on the incident that occurred earlier at the mall.  
  
She and her girl friends were nearly run down by the young, energetic soccer player who happened to be named Daisuke Motomiya. Even though he had shouted at them for their attention from faraway, he still managed to knock Miyako out of her seat. "Geeze, Daisuke!" she screeched, getting back into her chair, "When are you NEVER the Bullet Train?!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" he said hastily, "I needed to talk to Mimi!" The said girl arched her eyebrows high, looking at the breathless, young man. "Can I talk to you in private?" he asked her. Sora and Miyako watched on curiously at the two, but more specifically at Daisuke and his rather strange behavior. He was actually appearing normal, compared to the other times when he was being an idiot.  
  
"Sure," Mimi replied and stood up. Daisuke smiled and threw a cheer underneath his breath. As the two left the food court area, Miyako's suspicious eyes were glued on them, wondering what in the world Daisuke could be talking to Mimi about.  
  
Daisuke took Mimi over to the water fountain, and they sat there for a little bit. He seemed so nervous being alone with her, but this was his chance. Mimi sat patiently by his side, glancing at the scenery before turning to him. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Dai-chan?" she asked.  
  
He looked up and gazed into her hazel eyes, nearly melting at the pet name she called him. "Dai-chan?" she called. "Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face to get him to snap out of it.  
  
"Huh?! Uuh, you cook really well, right?!" That was one way to start the conversation, but what did cooking have to do with him telling her his feelings.  
  
She blinked at him and tilted her head to the side a bit, "I manage with it. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Umm well, TE told me... so... uuh, I was wondering... uuh, if you could well, help me with this dish for school??!!" Daisuke sighed inwardly with much relief that he managed to pull that off, but then he was alert once more because she could suspect something. "Yeah... for school. Haha, ya see, I gotta do it for my home ec. class, but I can't cook."  
  
She looked like she was amused and surprised at the same time. "Dai-chan, we did you take home ec. class? It doesn't fit your image," she said playfully. Then she leaned close to him, waving a scolding finger at him, "Aaah, you're in there just to get girls, ne?"  
  
Daisuke blushed at the closeness with her and reluctantly nodded, "Haha, you found me out... but would you help me?"  
  
She pulled back and dropped her hands in her lap, smiling, "Like I said, I just manage with it. I can make it edible, but it doesn't mean it's delicious." She looked at him, "What about your mother? And your sister?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, mom... she'll be busy. And Jun burns everything she touches." Daisuke added, grumbling about his sister, "She can't even cook to save her own life."  
  
Mimi giggled, having heard his remark. "But you should have asked Sora. She's a much better cook than I am."  
  
Uh oh, she was onto him?! He had to think fast, which was not a problem, but thinking quickly of something BELIEVABLE was not his strength. "Naah, I believe in TA's taste," he said smoothly, "but will ya help me out? I mean, if you're not busy or anything."  
  
"Hmm, let me think," she said. She went into her thinking pose while Daisuke was staring at her intently, not realizing how close he was leaning towards her. Suddenly she turned to him with a big smile, "Of course I'll help ya out, Dai-chan!"  
  
Caught up in the moment, Daisuke went for it and planted a quick kiss on her lips. He pulled back with a flushed face, but he was smiling brightly. Mimi was too stunned to do or say anything, so he jumped up on his feet and said, "My parents are out tonight, so you can come over then! I'll see ya around six then! See ya, Mimi!" And then he took off, feeling so elated.  
  
She sat there, so still looking at nothing in particular, and it took awhile for the situation to sink into her head that someone had kissed her... but it wasn't Ken! She would've brush that kiss off as nothing, but the look on Daisuke face told her otherwise. How could she not have seen that coming?! If she had known, she could've prevented anything from happening.  
  
But something did happen: an innocent kiss.  
  
"Mimi?" the familiar voice rang out in her ears. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to her boyfriend's face. He was looking at her with great concern. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked.  
  
She smiled faintly. "I'm okay. I must've spaced out!" she giggled.  
  
Ken didn't pursue it further, but he knew something was bothering her, ever since she came back from talking with Daisuke. He wanted to ask what they were talking about, but it was really none of his business. He just had to trust Mimi, that whenever she wanted to talk about it, she would tell him.  
  
"About summer vacation," he began, to take ease both of their minds, "my grandmother wanted me to visit her in Okinawa. I haven't answered her yet... but I was thinking..."  
  
"Yes, Ken-chan?" she said sweetly, looking at him with her big, brown eyes. She looked so innocent, like an angel. He blushed, still not believing that the pink-haired angel before was actually his girlfriend.  
  
"Would you like to go with me to Okinawa?" he asked, "If you don't already have any plans."  
  
"I would love too!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. She hugged him, showing her affections in the middle of the public, but it was really no big deal to see a young couple embracing each other like that anymore. "Even if I had plans, I'd drop them any day!" she giggled.  
  
Ken laughed as she settled down again, but hugging his arm this time while they continued their walk. All problems were forgotten as the two began to separately plan in their heads for the upcoming summer vacation. And spending time together was top on the list of things to do.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Daisuke had booked it from the mall, heading straight for his idol's apartment, but he learned from Taichi's mother that he had slept over at Yamato's place. So poor Daisuke ran a couple of more blocks to the Ishida home. He was too excited to complain about the trek, and all that really went through his mind was the kiss he gave Mimi. His first kiss, and he couldn't believe it was Mimi. He had always thought it would be Hikari, but when Mimi entered his life, he had practically forgotten about his crush on Taichi's sister.  
  
He was finally in front of Yamato's place, pressing the button several time, and the echo of the bell from inside could be heard. The door opened five minutes later, and Daisuke was greeted by an annoyed, groggy-looking Taichi. His bushy, chocolate seemed bigger than usual, making him appear as if he had just woken up, but who wouldn't with the doorbell ringing and ringing.  
  
"Daisuke?" Taichi grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Do you know what time it is?!"  
  
"Yep, it's a ten pass one!" he beamed.  
  
The information had caught Taichi in the middle of his yawn. "What?! It's already pass noon?!!" He left the doorway, running back into the apartment, and shouted, "Yamato!! Hey, wake up! You're gonna be late for practice!! YAMATO!!"  
  
Daisuke blinked and then shrugged, letting himself into the Ishida home. He made himself comfortable on the couch while Yamato was frantically running to the bathroom, shouting how Taichi could let them oversleep like that. Minutes later, things seemed to have calm down with the blonde spending eternity in the bathroom and Taichi had collapsed on another couch.  
  
"And what brings you here, Daisuke?" he finally inquired his younger clone.  
  
No longer able to keep it all a secret or surprise, he blurted out, "I've got a date, and I need your help!!"  
  
"D-date?" Taichi stuttered, slipping off the couch in surprise. He immediately sat up on the floor, narrowing his eyes at Daisuke, "With WHO? Not Hikari! She's not old enough to date! And I forbid it."  
  
Daisuke shook his head, "Nope! She's prettier, cuter, smarter!"  
  
That made Taichi frowned. "And what's wrong with my li'l sister? She's pretty, cute, and smart!" He quickly added, "But she's still now allow to date."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but there's just something about Mimi!"  
  
"Mimi?" The older boy eased up and leaned back, chuckling, "Oh, so you're goin' after an older woman, huh? Go get her, 'Romeo'!"  
  
"Thanks, but what should I wear? What DO you do on a first date?!"  
  
Taichi got up and walked over to his helpless companion. He joined him on the couch and patted his back. "Daisuke, you've come to the right guy for this!" he chuckled.  
  
Yamato, having heard the conversation, stuck his head out from the bathroom, scoffing, "Just the opposite, Tai! When it comes to girls, you're clueless as a daikon!" He then addressed Daisuke, "Give me fifteen minutes, and I'll tell you what to do. After all, this is Mimi you're dealing with, and who better to ask than me? I've known her a little longer than Tai has."  
  
Taichi made a face, that told the blonde he was gonna get it when they were alone, but Yamato just rolled his eyes and retreated back into the bathroom. Luckily, Daisuke had missed the whole exchange because he was in his own little world.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
A woman in her forties stood outside her shoppe, watering the various flowers, as a white car pulled up in front of it. She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she recognized the driver stepping out and walking over to the passenger side. She put the watering can aside and went over to greet them.  
  
"Welcome back, you two," she said. Jyou held the door opened for Sora to get out, and the girl immediately blushed like she had been caught doing something embarrassing. "But you're back early, aren't you?" she teased.  
  
"Mom!" Sora groaned.  
  
"Takenouchi-san," Jyou bowed slightly in respect. "I didn't want to keep Sora too long. I'm sure she has important things to do," he said and looked at her, "Thank you for helping me out."  
  
"No problem," she replied. "I was happy to. But I should thank you for the meal."  
  
Jyou chuckled and then had to excuse himself. The mother and daughter waved him off as the car started. When he drove away, her mother looked at the girl slyly, "So how was the date? Hmm?"  
  
"Oh mom! It was NOT a date!" She stomped inside the store and headed upstairs to her room, wondering why everyone insisted that she and Jyou should be together. Their relationship was only platonic, because she had her eyes on someone else. She sighed inwardly remembering what Mimi had told her at the mall, and really, she was okay with Yamato being taken. She just wished Mimi had been more honest with her and told her who he was with. That was all she wanted to know. And she shouldn't have blamed her best friend, when Yamato was partly responsible for the misunderstanding.  
  
She plopped down on her bed, letting the shopping bags fall against her bedside. She sat there, wondering what to do with the rest of the day. Mimi and Ken were probably on a date somewhere, and so were Koushiro and Miyako. That left her single as can be. But then there was always Taichi, her best friend since childhood, but he didn't seem interested in her. Their relationship seemed distant at times, and she felt like he had replaced her with Yamato. The two were now the bestest of friends, but they were guys after all.  
  
While all of her girl friends had someone special, she was alone. And every time she thought about it, her mind would wander back to Jyou and the teases her friends gave her about them. He was a great guy, and very dependable and mature too.  
  
"Sora dear," her mother called, poking her head through the doorway, "Do you think Jyou will be busy tonight? I was thinking he should come over for dinner some time." She stopped and waited for her daughter's response to her suggestion.  
  
"I don't know," she answered calmly, and there was silence between. Her mother stood there and just looked at her. She seemed curious as to what the girl was thinking. Sora obviously took it rather well, when she had been expecting her daughter to grow weary of all the hints of getting together with Jyou. "Jyou's really nice," she spoke again.  
  
Her mother nodded, "Not to mention cute too."  
  
"Just dinner, right?" Sora asked, going back to the original subject.  
  
"Just dinner," she confirmed.  
  
"All right. I'll give him a call." The woman smiled and left her daughter alone. Even though she was satisfied with the affirmative answer, there was something behind those words that made her a little beyond satisfaction. Perhaps it was happiness, knowing that her daughter would give Jyou a chance. Unlike her husband she divorced, Jyou was the young man she wanted her daughter to be with, but that was too far in the future. She would have to take it slow and not push too much.  
  
Sora actually understood her mother's intention, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to think of Jyou that way. "Let's just see how it goes," she sighed, "and even if he feels the same way." She looked at her two shopping bags, reminding her of the hours she spent with him. She then noticed something in one of the bags and reached for the object.  
  
Pulling a rather slender, flat box out of the bag, she didn't recall buying anything like it. Curious, she opened it and gasped at the lovely item. "It's beautiful!" she whispered. She held the sky-blue scarf in the air, admiring it, and then wrapped it gently around her neck. The silk felt so nice against her skin.  
  
She fiddled with the end of the scarf, knowing for certain she didn't buy it, but she did see it at one of the stores. Did the saleswoman make a mistake? But the item seemed expensive, so it couldn't be a simple mistake. Or maybe... Jyou? Did he secretly buy it for her? But why would he sneak it into her bag like that?  
  
"Oh Jyou," she sighed. She definitely had to call him, but now there was a strange uneasiness fluttering in her stomach.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
After Ken had dropped her home later that afternoon, Mimi had been in her room, staring at the ceiling. Every now and then, her fingers would brush over her lips. She wasn't confused about her feelings because she really liked Ken and enjoyed every moment with him, but how would she let Daisuke down without him getting hurt? She had to do it soon, or else it would go too far, and hurt too deep.  
  
She glanced at the clock on her wall and then returned her eyes to the ceiling. She had a little over an hour till the appointed time. Her feelings were straightened out, but she still felt guilty for having another guy touch her lips when she was with another. Maybe she shouldn't tell Ken, but just knowing and not telling would nag her for the rest of her life. Just how would he react to that though? Would he find her so despicable at betraying him and leading on other guys, when she didn't mean to or wanted to?  
  
She had to talk to someone about it, get some advice maybe--even if she knew what the right thing to do was, she just needed reassurance. She rolled onto her stomach and reached for the pink phone by her bedside. She dialed Miyako's number and waited, but no answer came, not even from a family member. The whole family must be out since it was the weekend.  
  
She tried another number, but this time she received a busy tone from Sora's place. And the only other person she could confide in was Hikari, so she dialed to the Yagami's house. After three rings, someone picked up, "Hello, Yagami residence." The voice was familiar, but it was neither Hikari nor Taichi, not their parents either.  
  
"Keru-chan?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Mimi?" he said, "Yeah, it's me. You want to talk to Hikari?"  
  
"Yes please, but why are you over there?"  
  
"Oh, we had a school project to work on together. We're done for the day, and Hikari's just seeing our classmates off."  
  
"Oh I see. So you spent the whole day studying?"  
  
"You could say that, but it wasn't THAT bad. Oh, hold on. I'll get Kari-chan on the phone."  
  
She could hear the phone being placed on the table, but a minute later, it was picked up again. "Mimi?"  
  
"Hi, Kari-chan!" she answered, "How are ya?!"  
  
"I'm doing great. How are you and the others? I'm sure you guys did something exciting today, and Takeru and I just missed out on it, huh?"  
  
Mimi laughed, "If you find hanging out at the mall exciting!" There was a short pause as she thought about how to tell her friend, but Hikari had already caught on from the silence.  
  
"What's wrong, Mimi? Something's bothering you. What happened today?"  
  
She went straight to the point that bothered her, "At the mall... Daisuke kissed me."  
  
"WHAT?!! DAISUKE?!!" Hikari screeched through the phone, that Mimi had to pull back for a few seconds. For a moment there, Mimi thought she was speaking to Miyako. "I didn't think he could pull that off with anyone. What did you do? Did you kiss him back? Do you like Dai-chan? He's a nice guy, so age shouldn't matter."  
  
"I know age doesn't matter," the pink-haired girl sighed, "that's why I'm Ken's girlfriend."  
  
"WHAT??! What? What?! Ken's girlfriend?!" Mimi could hear Takeru in the background repeating the same words. "When did this happen?! Did he really ask you?! How did he do it?"  
  
"Who's Ken's girlfriend?" came Takeru's voice.  
  
"Keru-chan!" Hikari scolded, "This is girl talk, so get off the phone."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't answer me," he replied.  
  
"Okay, you two," Mimi interrupted. "Keru-chan can join in, and I'm Ken's girlfriend."  
  
"Congratulations," he said, "But what does this have to do with Daisuke, a kiss, and age?"  
  
"Kari-chan, please?"  
  
"Certainly," the brunette said, "Mimi's with Ken, but today at the mall, Daisuke came into the picture by kissing her. Wait, does Ken know about this?"  
  
"No, not yet," Mimi answered. "I have to get it all straighten out with Dai-chan first, then I'll tell Ken what happened."  
  
"The sooner, the better," the two youngsters said simultaneously.  
  
Mimi giggled, "You two are so cute."  
  
"Oh c'mon, Mimi," Takeru said, "Don't change the subject.  
  
"That's right," Hikari added. "I'm sure it'll be okay. Dai-chan'll understand your feelings, and Ken'll know it was all a misunderstanding. He's a reasonable guy--you should know."  
  
"I hope so," she said. "Anyway I better see Daisuke now, and probably get this cooking thing done with."  
  
"What cooking thing?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Well, Dai-chan asked me to help him make a dish for his cooking class."  
  
"Cooking class? He doesn't have any cooking class," Hikari informed. "There's only one class they have offered to our grade, and I'm in it. If he IS in it, I haven't seen him there since the start of the school year."  
  
"REALLY?" Mim's voice went a bit too high at the end.  
  
"Uh oh, I think he's in trouble," Takeru commented, knowing that tone.  
  
"Thanks, you two, for the info. I'll go see him right NOW. See ya later."  
  
"Bye, Mimi," they said and listened to her phone hang up. "So, what do you think?" he asked, "Will Daisuke make it out unscathed?"  
  
"Hmm, this IS Mimi now. She won't harm a friend."  
  
"No, I'm talking about Ken. When he finds out..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
"Hey, let's go play some soccer!" Taichi suggested as he stepped off the city bus with Yamato following behind. "It's still early! And I spent the whole afternoon at practice with ya!"  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes at his companion. "Thanks to you, we got to the place late AND we hardly got anything done. You even got the others goofin' around. Seriously, Tai, when are you ever gonna grow up?"  
  
Taichi turned around with a big grin, "So? That's what you love about me. Huh? Am I right or what? Say it. Say I'm right. You love me that way." He laughed, poking Yamato's arm.  
  
He sighed, knowing that it was true and the idiot wouldn't shut up if he didn't admit it. Taichi kept pestering him as they walked a short distance, and Yamato spotted the ice cream parlor. He smiled and pointed to the place, "Oh look, Tai, ice cream."  
  
The brunette looked over and practically drooled a puddle around him. "Let's go!" he shouted, dragging a pleased Yamato along. When they stepped inside the parlor, Yamato spotted Jyou and Sora sitting in a booth. Taichi was too caught up in the menu to see them. "Hey, Tai," he called, "Just get me a vanilla shake, okay? I'll grab us a table."  
  
"Sure," he replied and turned back to the menu.  
  
Yamato smirked at his friend's sweet tooth and headed over to the couple by the window. "Hey, guys," he greeted.  
  
"Hi, Yamato," Jyou said.  
  
He looked over at Sora, remembering the incident at the last concert, and expected this disgusted look on her face, but she seemed calm and there was this brightness in her eyes. She smiled and patted the space next to her, "Don't just stand there; have a seat." He returned the smile and accepted her offer. "How was practice?" she asked.  
  
"One name," he sighed, "Tai." Both Sora and Jyou laughed, nodding in comprehension. "And get this. Even after that, he still has the energy to play soccer! But being the smart, handsome guy that I am, I persuaded him into coming here instead."  
  
"It doesn't take much to please Tai," Jyou chuckled.  
  
"But you gotta love him for that," Sora added.  
  
Yamato agreed, smiling secretively, "True."  
  
"Oh that reminds me," she said, looking straight at Yamato, "so who are you REALLY dating?"  
  
He blinked at her. "Well... Mimi," he said hesitantly.  
  
Jyou was about to say something about that, but Sora cut in, "Really, Yamato, you could've just told me the truth. I know for certain it can't be Mimi, but don't worry, I'm not upset anymore. We're mature, young adults who can deal with rejections, right?"  
  
"I'm really sorry, Sora," he apologized. "Did Mimi tell you?"  
  
"She partly did, but I'm just curious to know who the lucky girl is." Yamato remained silently, uncertain of how his close friends would take his choice of partners. The other two exchanged glances, having noticed their friend was uneasy with it, so Sora said, "Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll meet her soon. Anyway, what's taking Tai so long?"  
  
Speaking of the devil, he was making his way over to them with a shake in one hand and ice cream cone of four scoops in the other. "Hey, Sora! Jyou!" he smiled, handing Yamato his order. "Whacha guys talkin' about?" he said and licked his ice cream.  
  
"Oh this and that," Sora answered, "Just gossiping, ya know."  
  
"Gossiping, huh? Did ja hear about Mimi?!"  
  
"We sure did," Jyou spoke up, "Straight from her too."  
  
"So, you know about..." Sora and Taichi spoke at the same time, but the end turned out different, getting two different names jumbled up. "Wait a minute. I'm talking about..." And this continued for the third time, "But how is... involved?"  
  
Jyou quieted them down, so everyone could get unconfused, "Hold on here, guys. Mimi is with Ken, so why is Daisuke suddenly in the picture?"  
  
"No," Yamato said, "Daisuke has a date with Mimi tonight, so how did Ken get into this?"  
  
"So it's Daisuke and Mimi," Taichi stated.  
  
"No, it's Ken and Mimi," Sora insisted. "We can personally confirm this after spending some time with them. He asked her out last weekend, but most of us just found out today."  
  
"Aaawe crap," Yamato grumbled, "So Daisuke doesn't know anything about it." Sora and Jyou looked bewildered. "He came to us for advice," he explained, "For some reason, he thinks that Mimi likes him in that way. He even kissed her."  
  
"Oh no!" Sora gasped. Then she remembered Mimi's expression when she came back after talking to Daisuke. "That explains why she looked so troubled."  
  
Taichi suddenly stood up and looked panicked, "What time is it?!"  
  
Jyou glanced at his watch and replied, "It's a quarter till six. Why?"  
  
"He's gonna make a fool himself, romancing Mimi!"  
  
"He's gonna what?!" Sora blurted out, getting up. All scrutinizing eyes in the parlor were on them, which made them hurry out the door.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Meanwhile, Mimi had just rang the doorbell to the Motomiya home. The door suddenly flung opened, followed by an irritated voice, "God, Jun! Whacha forget this time?!!" He had thought it was his sister again, forgetting her keys or something, but he was staring at the girl of his dreams instead. "Mimi?! You're early!" he said the obvious, all donned out in a chef's hat and apron.  
  
"We really need to talk, Daisuke," she told him.  
  
"Oh okay." He stepped aside and let her in, but from his innocent expression, he didn't know exactly what she meant by her statement. "I think I found a pretty good recipe we could do. Of course, desserts are the best! There was a seafood cuisine that looked good, but I don't like fish."  
  
"Daisuke," she sighed.  
  
"Yes, Mimi?"  
  
"Sit down first."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He obediently did so, but she remained standing. "It's about us," she began, "About what we have..." She didn't get a chance to finish because he jumped to his feet and grabbed her hands.  
  
"I know we're friends and all, but I really like you, Mimi! The first time I met you, I thought you were really cool... ya know, with your pink hair and all. But it wasn't just looks, you're fun to be around. Your smiles and hugs. They cheer everyone up, especially me."  
  
"Daisuke, please listen to me." She took her hands out of his and placed them on his shoulders, pushing him back down on the couch. "You're a really great guy, but..."  
  
"'But'? There's a 'but'... That's bad, right?"  
  
"I'm already with someone."  
  
He blinked. "You mean... like boyfriend and girlfriend?" She nodded, and he fell back onto the couch, pulling down the chef hat to cover his face. "Aawe geeze, I'm such an idiot!"  
  
Mimi smiled faintly and sat down next to him, "No, you aren't. But really, if I had been single, then I would've gone for you."  
  
He peeked at her from behind the hat, like a child who had broken a dish, "You're not mad at me?" She shook her head. "Not even about the kiss?" She repeated her answer. "And we're still friends even after I confessed my feelings to you?"  
  
"Unless you don't want to be my friend anymore," she said in a pretend hurtful tone.  
  
"No, no! It's just... It'll be kinda weird now."  
  
"It'll only be weird if you make it weird." He blinked, and she sighed and patted him on the back. "Just sleep on it." She stood up, getting ready to leave, but turned around, "Do you still want me to help you with that cooking project for a class you DON'T have? Hmm?"  
  
"How did...?"  
  
"Kari-chan told me."  
  
He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Haha, can't blame a guy for trying, huh?"  
  
She giggled. "I've gotta go. I'll see ya later, Dai-chan!"  
  
Mimi opened the front door, letting herself out, but Daisuke stood up and raced for the door. He swung it opened and saw her departing form down the corridor and called out to her, "Who's your boyfriend anyway?"  
  
She turned around, walking backwards, and shouted, "It's Ken!" She waved and soon disappeared from his sight.  
  
Daisuke sighed, sensing it was his rival, but smiled. For some reason, Ken deserved Mimi more than he did. And even though he was rejected, it didn't feel all that bad. He was sad but definitely not heartbroken, so it had only been a crush, right? But he still couldn't forget about the kiss. Even if Mimi wasn't upset about it, he felt guilty for kissing another guy's girlfriend--more specifically Ken's girlfriend. Although they were rivals, they were still friends, and it would continue to nag him if he didn't get it straighten out with Ken.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Practically ten minutes later, Jyou's car pulled up to a building complex, and the four teenagers stepped out of the car and climbed up the stairs to the Motomiya apartment. And Sora had the honors to ring the doorbell, hoping that they weren't too late to stop Daisuke. They didn't see Mimi on her way there and thought of the worse. She rang the bell a few more times, but no one answered.  
  
Taichi looked baffled, "Wha...? He's not there?"  
  
"That's weird," Yamato remarked, "He was pretty hyped abou the 'date'. Why would he ditch it now?"  
  
"It's ten pass six now," Jyou informed them. "Let's wait a bit for Mimi if she shows up." The others nodded.  
  
While they waited for Mimi, she was already in the Ichijouji home, chatting pleasantly with Ken's mother in the kitchen. She had come straight from Daisuke's place to Ken's, wanting to talk to him, but she met his mother instead. Ken was out getting some groceries for dinner, so she decided to wait. His mother had also invited her to stay for dinner too.  
  
"Oh dear," the woman said, getting a small bottle from the cupboard.  
  
"What's wrong, Ichijouji-san?" Mimi inquired.  
  
"I'm all out of this spice already. Oh, and I didn't tell Ken-chan to buy it either."  
  
"It's okay. I'll just hop over to the store and get it. Maybe I'll even catch him there!" She grabbed her jacket and rushed out the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you, Mimi!"  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Daisuke stood at the semi-busy corner and looked around, uncertain of his destination because he had forgotten he didn't know exactly where Ken lived. It didn't hit him until he walked into the neighboring district. "Well, I know where Mimi lives," he thought aloud, "And Ken lives somewhere near her. So maybe I should go to Mimi's house first?"  
  
Just as he finalized his decision, someone grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back, followed by a screaming voice, "DAI-CHAN!!" That scared the hell out of Daisuke as he pulled away and jumped onto the light post for safety from whatever wacko was there. He looked at the culprit and found Miyako bending over in aching laughter while Kouyako stood behind her, looking embarrassed at the scene she caused with many onlookers giving them strange faces.  
  
"Miyako!" Daisuke yelled, slowly sliding down the pole, "That wasn't funny!" He planted his feet on the pavement again, waiting for the girl to calm down.  
  
"But it was hilarious from my POV!" she chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry about Miyako," Koushiro said, "We just came from the Coffee Lounge, and I won't mention how many cups she had."  
  
Daisuke glared at a giggling Miyako, but that expression soon disappeared as he took hold of the girl's shoulders. "Miyako! You talk to Mimi a lot, don't ja?!" She nodded and blinked along with Koushiro at his sudden change. "So you would know where Ken lives, right?"  
  
"Yeah, he just lives five blocks from here," she said. "Two streets after Odaiba Cafe. Take a left, and you'll see Tamago Maison on the right. Third floor, house number 21." [Of course, I made all this up! I don't know where Ken-chan lives! Guess what _tamago_ means?! But there is an Odaiba Cafe that's in Minato-ku!]  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Miyako!" After the information, he took off without the others being able to get in another word.  
  
"He's in a hurry," Koushiro remarked.  
  
"Who cares!" she chirped and grabbed his arm, "Let's go see that movie, like you promised!"  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Ken paused outside the local grocery store and readjusted the bags in his hands. He had gotten everything his mother had asked for, and from the items he bought, she was going to make his father's favorite meal tonight. There wasn't any special occasion--just something his mother did every now and then. A few days ago, she had baked Ken's favorite pie just because she felt like it.  
  
Sometimes his father came home from the office late, but he and his mother would wait till he came home to have dinner together as family. He would be exhausted from the work, but it always brought a smile to his face when he enjoyed his favorite dishes. It was this that made Ken realize how simple his parents were--just hard-working, every day people--and how strong they were, moving on from his brother's death. The family had their moments, but through it all, they stuck together to make the most of life.  
  
He did miss his brother, but it was no use in living in a past that could never return. And with Mimi in his life, he would be able to see each day in a newer light. He would have to call Mimi later that night to tell her how excited his grandmother was when he called her an hour ago.  
  
Ken was on his way back to his home when he stopped again in his tracks. He looked around because he thought someone had called him. When he turned around, he saw Daisuke running towards him, shouting his name and waving an arm in the air. "Daisuke?" he said with uncertainty since the young man was usually with his friends, but here he was alone. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Daisuke leaned against a railing to catch his breath, and when he was done, he straightened up and for once looked serious to Ken. "It's about Mimi," he began, not noticing how tense Ken suddenly became. "Did she... umm, mentioned about me today? About what happened between us?"  
  
Ken nodded slowly, "Well yes, she did mention you briefly... but what happened at the mall is between the two of you." Although he was curious as to what happened and what was said between them, it wasn't his place to pry into the situation since it could be something personal to Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke blinked at him, bewildered and amazed at the same time at how calm Ken was after knowing the kissing incident. He was expecting the young man to punch him, or at least get angry, but Ken was just standing there as if the kiss had not happened. "Okay, but you have to know it wasn't Mimi's fault. I mean, if I knew you two were together, I wouldn't have kissed her--"  
  
BAAM!  
  
He never saw it coming as he fell back on the pavement with his left jaw in pain. He could feel the blood flowing from his mouth as he pushed himself in a sitting position. He looked up and saw an enraged Ken with clenched fists by his sides. The groceries scattered by his feet as his dark eyes bore down on an injured Daisuke.  
  
But what bothered Daisuke was the intense, savage look in Ken's eyes. It was like he was another person, another being with an unpredictable rage. Daisuke had anticipated some sort of physical response, but this was beyond what he had imagine. He didn't think Ken had such strength and power with such a punch from his frail appearance.  
  
"KEN?!! DAISUKE??!" came the familiar voice.  
  
Their heads turned to the girl, who pretty much was the center of it, and they realized she had just witnessed the violent act between friends. Of course, it came as a shock to the young men too, but most of all, Ken. He saw the frightened look in Mimi's eyes as she stood there, and he looked over at Daisuke, who was still on the ground holding a hand to his swollen face. He brought his unclenched hands before him, staring them as if they were foreign objects.  
  
He had just hit someone.  
  
So ashamed, Ken ran from the scene. Mimi called after him, but he didn't stop. He just didn't want her to look at him with those eyes and condemn him. She would probably think the worse of him now, after seeing what he could become from jealousy. She was better off with Daisuke. And that was what he didn't want to face right now.  
  
Mimi wanted to go after him, but with Daisuke bleeding, she stayed back and helped him up. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and gently wiped the blood from his mouth, all the while still thinking about Ken. Daisuke stopped her hand, holding it. He looked solemnly into her apologetic eyes and said, "I'll be fine. Go after him."  
  
She nodded and took off towards Tamago Maison. If Daisuke had laughed off his injury as nothing, then she would've remained by his side, but the seriousness in his manners told her otherwise.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
When Mimi reached the Ichijouji door, she rang the doorbell impatiently. It only took a few seconds before the door opened, and Ken's mother stood there as pale as could be. She let Mimi in, who then asked her, "Did Ken come home?! I really need to talk to him!"  
  
"Yes, but when I asked him if he saw you on the way, he didn't say a word and just went to his room. What happened, Mimi? He was so happy today, but now..."  
  
She looked at the floor in shame, "It's all my fault. But even if he hates me now, I have to tell him what all happened." The woman didn't understand what was going on but nodded anyway because she knew what a problem miscommunication and misunderstanding could cause in a relationship. She took Mimi to Ken's bedroom door and left the girl there to speak to him in private.  
  
Mimi knocked on the door, but no response came from him. "Ken? It's me, Mimi," she said, even though he would know from her voice. "Will you let me in. I want to talk to you. Please." Only silence greeted her again, so she tried the door, but it was locked. She felt her eyes becoming moist as she leaned her head against the door. "Please, Ken," she whispered, "I was going to tell you tonight... Daisuke is only a friend. I know I should've told right away, but I wanted to get it straightened out with him first."  
  
She paused, wondering if he was there listening to her. She thought it was hopeless, but when she heard his voice again, she brightened up. "Mimi," he called, sounding like he was directly on the other side of the door, "you're better off without me."  
  
  
In his room, Ken had his back against the door, but his head was hung low as if his soul, his spirit had left him. It was partly true because his spirit was Mimi, but he couldn't be the reason to hold her back from a better happiness. He had gathered a lot of strength to say those words to her and even more to keep himself from faltering to the floor in tears. He just couldn't let her know how much pain he was going through to push her away from him.  
  
"What?!" her voice cracked in reply, and it broke his heart to hear such sadness from her. He could tell she was on the verge of tears, but she was better off this way. And in a few days, she would be over him and be with someone else.  
  
  
Mimi lifted her head from the door and stared wide-eyed at it as if it was him standing there and having said those words. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them flow freely down her face. "Ken?! Please don't blame yourself for what happened to Daisuke! It wasn't your fault! I'm the cause of all this, so I'll understand if you hate me... but please, don't think it was you."  
  
She pressed herself against the door, wanting to reach out to him. "Please let me in, Ken," she said softly, "I want to be with yo--"  
  
"NO!" he shouted, frustrated, "NO! Just... just leave, Mimi." There was silence between as she stared at the door again. That had been the first time she had ever heard him yell at anyone, and being the one he yelled at too was a shocker.  
  
"Mimi? Ken?" His mother appeared in the hallway after hearing her son shouting, "What's going on here?"  
  
Mimi didn't answer her. She was still stuck on him, "Ken, I--"  
  
"JUST LEAVE!" he yelled again, "Just think of last week as a fling! A short fling!"  
  
The woman was appalled at hearing that from her son and watched Mimi as the girl stumbled backwards against the opposite side of the hall, utterly stunned at those words. Without another thought, she rushed down the hallway and out of the apartment.  
  
  
When Ken heard her footsteps echoing in the distance, he finally collapsed on the floor in uncontrollable tears. It really hurt saying words he didn't mean, like someone repeatedly jamming a knife into his heart, but he had to do it for her sake.  
  
For her sake because he loved her too much.  
  
**T H E E N D**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just kidding! Hehee. [quickly runs away before she gets maimed]  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Yamato held the door opened for the three young ladies to enter and followed them in. After quick introductions with the manager and the DJ, they settled in the room while the DJ went on air. Mimi seemed to be the most apprehensive one of the four, sitting in the chair and fiddling with the hem of her skirt. All she could think about was Ken, wondering if he was listening to the radio or not.  
  
As if reading her mind, Yamato placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mimi, I'm sure Koushiro has him tied to the radio. He'll know soon enough of your feelings." She nodded, being too numb to reply.  
  
"If this doesn't work," Miyako began, balling up her fists, "then we'll do it the hard way and pound some sense into him!!"  
  
Mimi and Yamato sweatdropped at the alternate plan while Sora patiently hushed the girl, trying to hide her own nervousness. She still wondered how the others got her dragged into this mess. Sure, she enjoyed being with Jyou and liked him a lot, but did he really feel the same way about her? Even if he didn't say so or he was too shy to, his actions said quite a lot, so why was she doubting him now? Or was she really doubting herself?  
  
He'd always been there for her through thick and thin, doing everything he could to make her happy, and she really appreciated that, but a mere 'thank you' wasn't enough to tell him all she felt. But how did she really feel about him? It went back to that very question of her own feelings.  
  
Sora lowered her head, sighing loudly as if she was in an empty room. Everyone's head turned to her, and she noticed, flushing pink. Miyako giggled, "Jyou'll be easy!! He already likes you, Sora!"  
  
The girl blushed a heavy red, denying it, "NOOOOOOOOOO!! I'm here to help Mimi!! And nothing more!"  
  
Before Miyako could retort, Mimi cut in, calming her friends down with a smile, "Okay you two, I really appreciate your help."  
  
After some announcements, the DJ played a song for the listeners and then came back out to Yamato and the girls. "Ishida filled me in on your situation, and things are already set up," he said as the blonde handed a CD to him, "You girls are up after this song."  
  
"Thank you for letting us do this," Mimi bowed.  
  
"Aah, no problem!" he smiled, "Anything for pretty girls!" The girls blushed while Yamato, with crossed arms, rolled his eyes. The DJ led them into the next room, and the girls stationed themselves over the single microphone that hung overhead. Mimi closed her eyes, praying that Ken would understand and they could be together again. She missed him so much, to see his sweet face and hear his gentle voice, just to hold him and know that neither were dreaming of the love they had.  
  
He just had to give himself a chance.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Ken had been moping in his room for the past days, doing nothing but stare at the teardrop pendant in his hand--the one he had bought at the mall just for Mimi. There was a sparkle of joy in his eyes as he recalled how he had planned to give it to her on their one-month anniversary, where they would be taking their summer vacation in Okinawa. But it all faded away when his lonely situation came back to him. When he realized how quiet and lonesome it was without Mimi, it brought back that night when things fell apart, from hurting Daisuke to breaking Mimi's heart.  
  
He groaned, clutching his head, trying to force it all from his mind, but all his thoughts were always of Mimi. He was no one with a personality like a sponge. He just didn't deserve her, so why couldn't she see that and move on to better guys? She could just turn to Daisuke. He seemed to really like her and would be perfect with her. They were always bright and cheery, able to make people smile and laugh by just being present.  
  
He sighed and slumped on the floor against his bed, letting the necklace dangle from his hand. "It's all for the best, Mimi," he whispered painfully.  
  
He sat in the silence and darkness until the door to his room swung open. His head snapped up to meet Koushiro's form in the doorway, breathing heavily. He was surprised at first, but then he frowned, not feeling like seeing anyone at all. "Izumi-senpai, I just want to be alone right now." He stared at the floor again, but Koushiro didn't back out.  
  
The computer genuis turned on the bedroom lights and then walked over to Ken. He knelt down, placing a radio in between them. "Ken, can't you see how unhappy the two of you are?" he began, "Yes, she may be better off with someone like Daisuke, but did you ever thought of giving yourself the chance to be with someone? Ken, consider your own needs." He placed a comforting a hand on his friend's shoulder as their eyes met.  
  
Although the younger boy seemed distant, Koushiro could see that he always put others before himself, but this time, it was different. When it was about relationships, nothing else matter except for the mutal love between two people. Perhaps a third person could be hurt, but sometimes it was inevitable.  
  
Koushiro smiled, "For once, Ken... be selfish." While Ken stared wide-eyed at him, partly considering those words, Koushiro turned on the radio just in time as a song ended and the DJ came on. He turned back to Ken, "This is a once in a lifetime chance. Cherish what the two of you have."  
  
"Tonight we have a very special request," the DJ said, "This song will be a live performance by three lovely, young ladies, dedicating the song to the love of their lives."  
  
There was a pause, and Miyako's energetic voice boomed from the radio, "Hi, everyone! And a specialy 'hi' to my cutie, Kou-chan!! I know you're listenin' and you better too! Oh and Ken-chan, your ears and heart better be glued to the radio! You know how sad Mi--"  
  
Luckily, Sora took over, speaking shyly, "I don't have a love of my life, but I'd like to take this chance and say 'thank you' to Jyou... for all that you've done for me. I don't know what else to say because words just don't express all of my feelings. Umm, maybe you aren't listening..."  
  
Koushiro's smile grew wider at her last sentence. Maybe Jyou wasn't listening to the radio at the moment, but Koushiro could always play those recorded words for his blue-haired friend to hear.  
  
Ken's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard Mimi's quiet and sad voice coming on, "Ken-chan... I want to be with you. I love you. Please listen to your heart." Right after that, the music began...  
  
(MIMI) I don't need any bedroom eyes  
Or the fancy ways of flashy guys.  
What I like is someone who'll understand,  
Holding my hand.  
  
Since we met I have felt so free,  
But my clever friends all laugh at me.  
What we have is something they just can't see.  
  
(SORA) Day by lovely day,  
Carry me away.  
Let me promise you  
What I'm gonna do.  
Give my whole heart,  
Even if it's not very smart.  
  
(ALL) Because I know when love is real, you never should be clever.  
Clever ways can lose you, what you've waited for.  
I've got to show the way I feel when we are here together.  
Won't you say you never will be clever,  
Let's go on and on forevermore.  
  
(MIYAKO) When we met you were very shy,  
Then we gazed into each other's eyes.  
I could tell you were shocked when we fell  
So much in love.  
  
Music played on a gentle breeze.  
There are oh so many memories  
Of the night when we knew it was right.  
  
(SORA) Ev'ry waking hour,  
We will feel the pow'r.  
Tenderness can bring changing ev'rything.  
Take my whole heart,  
Tell me we won't ever be smart.  
  
(ALL) Because I know when love is real, you never should be clever.  
Clever ways can lose you, what you've waited for.  
I've got to show the way I feel when we are here together.  
Won't you say you never will be clever,  
Let's go on and on forevermore...  
  
Because I know when love is real, you never should be clever.  
Clever ways can lose you, what you've waited for.  
I've got to show the way I feel when we are here together.  
Won't you say you never will be clever,  
Let's go on and on forevermore...   
With their eyes shut tightly, the girls held the last note, pouring all their emotions into the closing of the song, as their voices and music seep into the microphones and into the hearts of all who listened, especially their special guys.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
His mouth hung opened as Ken stared at the radio, too shock to say a word and yet also amazed because it was the first time he had heard Mimi (and the other girls) sing so beautifully. If that radio had been Mimi, he would not hesitate to crush her body against his and never, ever let her go. The girl loved him so much, but all he had been doing was denying that truth to himself. He was like anyone else and deserved the chance to love and be loved.  
  
For some reason, he was still having doubts, even after the girl announced her feelings to the world. Why couldn't he just drop his self-pity?! He had been living in the dark for so long, and here was this opportunity to return to the light, the warmth of her touch. He was such a fool, but a fool in love with an angel.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Koushiro smiling at him. He had almost forgotten that the older boy was there. "It's not like me to be irrational," Koushiro said, "but just go for it, Ken. For her, and for yourself."  
  
Without another thought, Ken nodded and hurried out the door. Determination written all over his face.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
After the little performance, Mimi stood alone out in the empty hallway while the girls and Yamato were talking to the DJ. This was the only way she could think of to get through to him. Although the music was a bit upbeat, the lyrics were perfect. She didn't want to be with any guy; she wanted to be with HIM. And she didn't care what others thought, whether it was age or if they appeared mismatched as a couple. Like the song said, when it came to love, you're never smart... but love was in the heart, not mind.  
  
"Cheer up, Mimi!" Miyako chirped. She came out with Sora and Yamato, getting ready to leave the place. "I betcha there's like a hundred messages from him waiting for you at home!"  
  
Mimi smiled faintly, not wanting to make her friends worry, even though they have been for the past few days when they found out what happened. "Let's go home," she yawned, "I'm getting sleepy."  
  
The four of them left the building, heading towards the front gates. Perhaps it was because of Mimi's feelings that the others remained silent. They didn't know how it was on Ken's part since they didn't know him well like their Mimi, but they didn't like how it was affecting her. It just brought everyone down with her, and she was too depressed to even realize it.  
  
Miyako was walking ahead of the others while Mimi lagged behing still in her thoughts. Sora glanced over her shoulder worriedly and exchanged similiar expressions with Yamato. The two stopped when they realized Miyako had done so suddenly. They followed her smiling gaze to the breathless, young man waiting at the gates.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot I'm supposed to meet Kou-chan after this!" Miyako announced. "I'll see ya guys later!" She ran off, leaving the others behind. Mimi looked up right after that, wondering what was happening. Her eyes spotted Ken, and she gasped, also feeling the lightness in her heart.  
  
Yamato and Sora knew what had to be done, so the blonde said, "I'll walk you home, Sora."  
  
"Why, thank you!" she smiled. "Call me later, okay Mimi?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, okay. Bye, guys."  
  
When the pair left, Ken walked towards the still Mimi, whose caramel eyes were glued on him. He stood in front of her, and the two remained in silence, revelling in the moment of finally seeing each other. She didn't bother to hold back her tears as they came, and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
He closed eyes, enjoying the warmth of her body against his, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He partially buried his head into her hair, taking in her wonderful scent. "I've been so miserable without you," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Mimi, for all the things I said that night... but I love you... I love you, I love you..." He continued to whisper those words for her, and she cried harder because she was VERY happy (not sad, people).  
  
They pulled apart slightly and gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. With the moon and the stars watching above and the beautiful lights of Odaiba in the background, there was only one thing left for the couple to do: seal their love with a kiss.  
  
  
**T H E E N D**  
(really this time!)  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
**SD-ME:** Kami-sama! That was just a lame-o ending!  
  
[SD-Ken is blushing.]**  
**  
**Mimi:** Hey, it wasn't so bad. Romantic and mushy, yes. Overdone, yes. But it was supposed to be a happy ending, ne?  
  
**SD-ME:** [sighs] Yeah, I guess... [smiles]Anyway, ya know what?  
  
**Ken & Mimi:** What?  
  
**ME:** [grinning] I'm thinking about writing the sequel's sequel!!  
  
**Mimi:** Meaning...  
  
**ME:** Ken mentioned summer vacation... so I may write about your time in Okinawa!  
  
**Mimi:** Yes! I was hoping you'd say that! We're hitting the beach! And I get to wear that bathing suit I just bought! [runs off to get her things packed, leaving SD-Ken and K-chan behind]  
  
**SD-Ken:** [stunned and very red] B-b-bathing suit?!!  
  
**SD-ME:** [looks at him slyly] Yes, Ken-chan. A BATHING suit for the B-E-A-C-H, beach. Ya know, the usual outfit one wears to the B-E-A-C-H, beach.  
  
**SD-Ken:** [still flustered, looks at K-chan annoyed] I know that!  
  
**SD-ME:** [smiling mischievously] Oh yeah, I forgot to mention... Mimi-chan bought... a bikini.  
  
[SD-Ken is speechless and way, way scarlet!]  
  
**SD-ME:** Oh I almost forgot! The song is "Clever" from _El Hazard_ TV series!  
  



End file.
